


Slow

by LerryTheShark



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Astronauts!AU, Living Mars Contest, M/M, Mars, Snippets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerryTheShark/pseuds/LerryTheShark
Summary: «Il numero degli agenti patogeni che vengono passati durante una stretta di mano è esorbitante.» spiegò velocemente nel vedere Morgan arcuare un sopracciglio, perplesso. «In effetti sarebbe quasi più sicuro baciarsi.» aggiunse, dondolando leggermente sul posto. E tanti cari saluti al suo proposito di comportarsi come una persona qualunque.«… okay?» fu la replica cauta dell’uomo. Era stato avvisato della personalità particolare del nuovo collega: giovane, geniale e a disagio nell’ambito delle relazioni interpersonali. Questo non voleva dire che avrebbe lasciato correre senza approfittarne, non davanti a un’espressione così deliziosamente innocente. «Quindi dobbiamo baciarci?»





	Slow

**★ Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it.   
**★ Numero Parole:** 3591\.   
**★ Pairing:** Moreid. (Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid - Criminal Minds)   
**★ Prompt/Traccia:**   
7\. "A" parte dalla Terra con la convinzione che troverà la svolta alla sua vita su Marte.   
8\. Durante la prima esplorazione di Marte, gli astronauti trovano uno scheletro umano e un ultimo messaggio di fianco a questo.   
    BONUS: “Non siamo soli”.

# Slow

«Ventiquattro anni. Non sei un po' troppo giovane per essere qui?»

Spencer abbozzò un sorriso irritato, afferrando i propri documenti dalla mano del'uomo di fronte a sé. «Me lo chiedono spesso, in effetti.»

Quattro volte solo dall'atterraggio avvenuto esattamente tre ore, diciassette minuti e trentasei secondi prima, per essere precisi. Si spostò i capelli dal viso con un colpetto del capo e tirò le proprie valige oltre il check point, camminando accanto all'enorme vetrata che dava verso l'esterno e rallentando inconsciamente il passo; al di là di quei dieci centimetri vetro antiproiettile rinforzato c'erano chilometri e chilometri di sabbia color rame illuminata dal sole morente. Le foto satellitari e dei rover non erano arrivate nemmeno vicino a rendere la saturazione irreale di quel rosso aranciato, brillante come fuoco contro il cielo quasi violaceo.

Sfavillanti come la promessa di una vita migliore.

Phobos e Deimos, le lune di Marte, erano già visibili all’orizzonte.

«È uno spettacolo che non si vede tutti i giorni.» In suo interlocutore era un bell’uomo sulla trentina, rasato, la pelle color cioccolato risaltava un sorriso regolare e bianchissimo. Era più basso di lui forse di un paio di centimetri, ma le spalle erano probabilmente il doppio delle sue: sembrava in grado di spezzargli l’osso del collo con la semplice forza del pensiero.

«Derek Morgan, della squadra di perlustrazione.» si presentò lo sconosciuto, porgendogli la mano. «Il dottor Spencer Reid, presumo.»

Reid passò le dita pallide e affusolate sulla propria camicia prima di affondarle al sicuro dentro la tasca dei pantaloni color kaki. «Il numero degli agenti patogeni che vengono passati durante una stretta di mano è esorbitante.» spiegò velocemente nel vedere Morgan arcuare un sopracciglio, perplesso. «In effetti sarebbe quasi più sicuro baciarsi.» aggiunse, dondolando leggermente sul posto.

E tanti cari saluti al suo proposito di comportarsi come una persona qualunque.

«… okay?» fu la replica cauta dell’uomo. Era stato avvisato della personalità particolare del nuovo collega: giovane, geniale e a disagio nell’ambito delle relazioni interpersonali. Questo non voleva dire che avrebbe lasciato correre senza approfittarne, non davanti a un’espressione così deliziosamente innocente. «Quindi dobbiamo baciarci?»

Spencer allargò gli occhi e boccheggiò, prendendo velocemente colore e affrettandosi ad agitare le mani in segno di diniego. «Cos- no! Non intendevo-»

_Adorabile_. Derek scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo il capo e facendosi vicino per afferrare una delle sue valige e dargli un buffetto amichevole sulla spalla. «Benvenuto su Marte, _pretty boy_.»

Reid sospirò pesantemente, seguendo il nuovo collega con il capo chino e il viso in fiamme. «”Pianeta nuovo, vita nuova”, dicevano.» bisbigliò fra sé. «Certo, come no.»

 

 

 

_«La tua mente, Spencer.» gli aveva mormorato sua madre, Diana, un giorno di molti anni prima. Poteva quasi sentire la sua mano leggermente tremante che gli accarezzava i capelli e l’odore delle lenzuola lavate di fresco che entrava dalla porta scorrevole che dava sul giardino, proprio davanti al lettone. «La tua mente è qualcosa di straordinario.»_

_«Perché non sono come gli altri bambini?» la sua voce infantile era uscita in un bisbiglio spezzato e la donna gli aveva fatto alzare il capo, prendendo il suo visetto fra le mani e guardandolo intensamente; era una delle ultime volte in cui avrebbe visto gli occhi di sua madre così limpidi e sicuri prima che la schizofrenia iniziasse a mangiarla dall’interno, ma al tempo ancora non lo sapeva._

_«Perché tu sei speciale. La mente delle persone normali è un mondo, bimbo mio, ma la tua è un’intera galassia di possibilità.» aveva stretto appena la presa e lo aveva tirato a sé, baciandogli la fronte e premendoselo contro il petto. «Devi esserne fiero come lo sono io.»_

_«Mi basterebbe solo essere un pochino più lento!» uggiolò, sporgendo il labbro inferiore in un broncio adorabile. «Non tanto, solo un pochino.»  
Diana rise piano. «Il giorno in cui sarai più lento, Spence, sarà la fine per tutti.»_

 

La verità è che si era sempre sentito un alieno, sulla Terra. Troppo intelligente, troppo magro, troppo alto, troppo giovane, troppo povero, troppo, troppo, troppo.  
Semplicemente e terribilmente troppo.   
C’erano stati giorni in cui il groppo che sentiva costantemente in gola si faceva così grande e pesante da impedirgli di respirare, ma ora, mentre muoveva i suoi primi veri passi su Marte dentro ad una tuta di decompressione fra le più fastidiose nella storia dell’uomo, tutto sembrava improvvisamente trovare un posto nell’ordine delle cose. Avrebbe contribuito alla nascita di un nuovo mondo. Ogni secondo di agonia, di apnea, lo aveva portato a questo momento, a sentirsi a casa in una landa desolata a milioni di anni luce da casa.

L’ironia della cosa gli strappò un sorriso.

«Reid.»

Spencer si voltò verso Morgan, che lo guardava attentamente, preoccupato. Nelle tre settimane che avevano passato ad organizzarsi per la prima spedizione esplorativa avevano avuto occasione di conoscere meglio tutti i membri della squadra e avevano scoperto di essere quelli con meno interessi in comune. La cosa aveva divertito immensamente il maggiore, che aveva fatto del conoscere meglio il giovane dottore la propria crociata personale.

«Hai gli occhi lucidi.»

«È probabilmente il riflesso della luce sul casco.»

«Mh-mh.»

«E poi anche se fosse non ci sarebbe nulla di male. Statisticamente un uomo piange, in un range che va dagli occhi lucidi al pianto con singhiozzi, _almeno_ 1,3 volte al mese e-»

«Okay, okay! Messaggio ricevuto, ragazzino.» scosse il capo Morgan, senza trattenere un enorme sorriso divertito. «Ricorda solo che ci sono, se hai bisogno di parlare.»

 

 

 

«Curioso.»

«Cosa è curioso?»

Ormai non aveva nemmeno più bisogno di alzare la testa per sapere a chi appartenesse quella voce. «Sto controllando i risultati dei test sui campioni di terreno che abbiamo riportato dall’ultima spedizione e qualcosa non torna. Guarda i livelli di metano.» lo incoraggiò, indicando con l’indice la curva disegnata sul monitor del computer con cui stava litigando da ore.

«A cosa può essere dovuto? Microrganismi metanogeni?» chiese Morgan, sporgendo il viso accanto al suo e posandogli il mento sulla spalla. Spencer ritrasse la mano per non fargliene notare il tremore; la sua vicinanza aveva iniziato a fargli uno strano effetto con il passare e l’ultima cosa che voleva era che il collega se ne rendesse conto. Sentì la pelle coprirsi di brividi al calore del suo respiro e deglutì a vuoto.

«P-potrebbe essere, ma non spiegherebbe gli altri valori sfasati.»

«Qualcosa mi dice che hai una teoria in questa tua splendida testolina.» commentò Derek, scostandosi per posargli una mano sul capo e scompigliargli i capelli, dispettoso, mentre Spencer si fingeva irritato e cercava senza troppa convinzione di ritrarsi.   
Il calore della sua mano gli aveva annodato lo stomaco.

«Okay, so che può suonare assurdo.» iniziò lanciandogli un’occhiata d’avvertimento e continuando solo quando l’altro ebbe alzato le mani in segno di resa. «Credo che siano i risultati di una decomposizione.»

Morgan rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, appoggiandosi al tavolo e passandosi una mano sul volto, improvvisamente serio. «Quante probabilità ci sono?»

«Infinitesimali.» Reid sollevò le gambe, portandosi le ginocchia al petto e posandovi sopra il mento. Sembrava infinitamente piccolo tutto arrotolato sulla poltroncina. «Siamo i primi esseri umani ad allontanarci così tanto dalla base.»

«Chiederò a Garcìa di controllare i file, magari qualcuno è morto durante la costruzione della base e il cadavere è stato spostato dalle tempeste di sabbia.»

Il dottore scrollò le spalle. «Se qualcuno può trovare qualcosa in questo diamine di computer è certamente lei.»

«Sono sorpreso che ancora non sia esploso visto tutto il tempo che ci hai passato.» commentò Derek, ritrovando il sorriso.

«Se stai alludendo all’incidente dell’mp3 ti ripeto che non è stata colpa mia, è l’elettricità che mi odia. Come i cani. E i bambini.» lo redarguì l’altro, alzando il dito indice. «E poi onestamente per secoli le persone hanno vissuto benissimo senza tecnologia, non vedo perché cambiare le cose.»

«Ti rendi conto che siamo in una base spaziale su Marte, vero? Sei __circondato__ dalla tecnologia.»

«Beh, ringrazia che su Marte non ci sono anche cani e bambini, allora.»

 

 

«Dovresti fare una pausa.»

Derek sobbalzò appena, preso alla sprovvista dall’arrivo di Reid che trattenne a stento un sorriso vittorioso al pensiero di essere stato finalmente in grado di coglierlo di sorpresa . Il ragazzo aveva le mani impegnate da due tazze piene di quello che dall’odore non poteva che essere caffè.

Annacquato, conoscendo l’unica macchinetta disponibile nello stabilimento, ma pur sempre caffè.

«Di solito quella è la mia battuta, pretty boy.» replicò, appoggiandosi alla parete contro cui era sistemato il suo letto. Sulla parete erano appese cartine geografiche ricavate da foto satellitari sovrapposte; molte avevano linee tracciate a penna e post-it scritti fitto fitto attaccati qua e là. Spostò il plico di fogli sparsi sul copriletto e li mise sul comodino, battendo poi la mano sul materasso sottile per invitarlo a sedersi, cosa che il dottore fece, passandogli una delle due tazze.   
Derek prese un sorso e posò il capo contro la parete, studiando il profilo del collega. C’era una serie di buoni motivi per cui lo chiamava “pretty boy”: con quella mandibola squadrata, le labbra a forma di cuore, il fisico longilineo e la pelle candida, il ragazzo avrebbe potuto facilmente fare il modello. Lo sguardo gli cadde sul pomo d’Adamo che scivolava sotto la pelle sottile ad ogni sorso e ringraziò silenziosamente quando il collega lo risvegliò dalla trance in cui era caduto.

«Sei giunto a qualche conclusione?»

Derek si passò una mano sul capo rasato, sospirando. «Nulla di davvero sostanziale. Le informazioni che abbiamo sul pianeta sono troppo scarse e anche con la tua analisi geografica ci vorranno decenni per esplorare tutte le zone potenzialmente abitate. Sono stato in grado di restringere il campo, ma sono comunque migliaia e migliaia di chilometri quadrati.»

Spencer mugugnò affermativamente, portando di nuovo le labbra alla tazza.

«Lo scheletro?» lo incalzò quindi il più grande, curioso. Quando i controlli di Garcìa si erano rivelati inconcludenti avevano organizzato una nuova spedizione per investigare sull’anomalia; ci erano volute due settimane di rilievi con i sonar e di scavi per trovarlo, ma eventualmente avevano rinvenuto uno scheletro accanto a delle incisioni sulla parete di una grotta poco profonda a sud del campo base. Gli scienziati della NASA avevano fatto i salti di gioia quando avevano ricevuto la notizia del ritrovamento, cosa di per sé resa difficile dal fatto che l’ultima tempesta solare aveva danneggiato buona parte dell’equipaggiamento per le comunicazioni.

«Dall’aspetto sembra definitivamente umano. Uno dei medici della base lo sta esaminando, contavo di andare a dare un’occhiata più tardi.»

«Com’è possibile che sia umano?»

«Una volta ho letto un libro di fantascienza in cui si teorizzava che l’uomo venisse in realtà da Marte.» disse Reid, illuminandosi a giorno e voltandosi completamente verso Morgan. «Una lettura davvero illuminante! La scienza era piuttosto approssimativa, ma lo stile di scrittura ha reso il tutto piuttosto intrigante.» L’uomo lo guardò gesticolare con aria divertita, fermandolo solo quando vide il caffè all’interno della tazza ondeggiare pericolosamente.

«Pensi che potrebbe essere il nostro caso?» «No, no, non credo proprio.» si corrucciò. «Probabilmente a questo punto non dovrei escludere nessuna opzione prima di aver analizzato i resti, però penso siano di molto antecedenti alla nascita anche solo del primo battere sulla terra. È come se Marte avesse avuto un ciclo vitale simile al nostro e ad un certo punto tutto si fosse fermato di colpo.»

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche tempo, ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri. Morgan continuò meccanicamente a portarsi la tazza alle labbra finché non si rese conto che il caffè era finito da un pezzo.

«Normalmente saresti chiuso in laboratorio ormai da ore o almeno impegnato a decifrare il messaggio che abbiamo trovato sulla parete.» commentò quindi, colpito da quel pensiero in modo inaspettato.

Spencer arrossì appena.

«Volevo solo assicurarmi che non ti uccidessi per l’astinenza da caffeina, prima.»

A Derek suonò tanto come un _avevo voglia di vederti_.

«Grazie, allora.»

_Anche io_.

 

 

Aaron Hotcher alzò un bicchiere e vi batté contro la forchetta un paio di volte, schiarendosi al contempo la voce per richiedere il silenzio. L’intera squadra era ammassata attorno al tavolo di fortuna che avevano realizzato unendo tutte le loro scrivanie in una specie di grande partita a tetris; su di esso erano sparsi i resti delle loro razioni e alcune bustine di cocktail liofilizzati pronte ad essere aperte. La quantità di alcool al loro interno era infinitesimale, ma almeno avrebbero sentito un sapore differente, una volta tanto.

«Lo so che questa è la prima volta che vediamo qualcosa di simile all’alcool da quando abbiamo lasciato la Terra quindi sarò molto breve.» assicurò l’uomo, guardandoli uno ad uno e concedendo loro uno dei suoi piccoli, rari sorrisi. «Voglio solo congratularmi con tutti per l’ottimo lavoro svolto fino a questo momento. Stiamo gettando le basi che permetteranno all’uomo di colonizzare altri pianeti e di studiare l’universo e allo stesso tempo siamo stati tanto fortunati da compiere una scoperta che probabilmente scriverà il primo capitolo della storia di Marte.»

JJ alzò il proprio bicchiere e urlò entusiasta, accompagnata dai fischi di Morgan e dalle risa di Garcìa. Il capitano attese che l’ilarità scemasse prima di finire il proprio discorso.

«Abbiamo ancora tanto lavoro da fare prima del nostro rientro sulla terra.» li redarguì bonariamente. «Quindi un ultimo ripasso prima di fare baldoria. Garcìa?»

«Le comunicazioni con la Terra si sono interrotte ieri sera, ma ho fatto in tempo ad avvisarli che domani faremo partire la capsula con lo scheletro usando le coordinate per il rientro che ci sono arrivate dalla NASA e a richiedere l’invio dei componenti necessari per aggiustare l’equipaggiamento.» rispose l’interpellata con un sorriso soddisfatto quasi vibrando sul posto. «Nel frattempo vedrò cosa posso fare con ciò che abbiamo a disposizione.»

«Perfetto. JJ?»

«Ho fatto spedire a Garcìa il rapporto sul lavoro svolto fino ad ora e la scaletta che ho elaborato per il prossimo mese. Ognuno di voi dovrebbe averne una copia sul proprio palmare, con allegate le informazioni che abbiamo relative alle vostre specifiche aree di interesse.» la donna si strinse nelle spalle. «Sto anche realizzando i video che dovremo spedire per presentare le nostre scoperte e i nostri progressi al pubblico, quando riusciremo a tornare in contatto con l’FBI e la NASA.»

«Per il territorio?»

«Ho circoscritto tre aree in cui potrebbe esserci utile realizzare una seconda base.» Morgan si mise più comodo appoggiandosi meglio allo schienale della poltroncina.

«Dovremmo riuscire a raggiungere la prima e rientrare con i campioni da analizzare in un paio di settimane.» aggiunse Prentiss, annuendo.

«Reid?»

«Sto aspettando i risultati degli ultimi test, dovrebbero essere pronti per domani. Ho tenuto dei frammenti dello scheletro per eseguire ulteriori esami e da tenere in caso qualcosa dovesse andare storto con il rientro della salma. Sto ancora cercando di decifrare il messaggio che aveva accanto.»

«Informami immediatamente se dovessi trovare qualcosa.» si raccomandò Hotch, corrugando le sopracciglia.

«Rossi?»

«La germinazione dei semi è difficile per la mancanza di nutrienti nel terreno. Prenderò nuovi campioni dalle aree scelte da Morgan: sono più vicine ai giacimenti di acqua gelata, spero di avere più fortuna.»

Aaron annuì, soddisfatto. Sembrava tutto in ordine o almeno sembravano avere un piano anche per risolvere gli inconvenienti che si erano presentati. D'altronde erano in missione nello spazio, sarebbe stato strano non avere alcun problema. «Allora alla salute: per stasera siamo tutti in ferie.» affermò alzando il proprio bicchiere.

Il gruppo lo seguì a ruota esplodendo in un vociare allegro che in ogni altra situazione sarebbe stato redarguito. Spencer, però, non sembrava in grado di rilassarsi. Aveva la sensazione che qualcosa gli stesse sfuggendo, qualcosa di importante.

«Reid?»

Morgan era a pochi centimetri da lui, con un braccio attorno alle sue spalle esili. Lo stava scrutando con attenzione, il suo sguardo tanto intenso da fargli tremare le gambe.

«Va tutto bene?»

«Mi sta sfuggendo qualcosa e non ho _la più pallida idea_ di cosa possa essere. È come se mi mancasse un’unica tessera per completare un puzzle e potessi vederla in lontananza senza però sapere come raggiungerla.» disse velocemente il più giovane, tirandosi indietro i capelli con una mano e fermandosi a metà del movimento. «Le ossa dello scheletro sono costellate di cavità che sembrano realizzate ante e post-mortem, ma non capisco cosa possa averle provocate. E non ho la minima idea di come decifrare quel messaggio. Forse utilizzando il codice binario, _non lo so_.»

Era frustrato come Derek non lo aveva mai visto e sembrava pronto a strapparsi i capelli dalla testa dal modo in cui le dita si contraevano in piccoli spasmi involontari.

«Ragazzino.» sospirò Morgan, afferrando i braccioli della sua poltrona e facendola girare verso di sé con un cigolio leggero. «Andare in ansia non ti aiuta a trovare la soluzione. So che è difficile, ma devi cercare di spegnere il cervello per qualche ora. Vedrai che le risposte arriveranno.»

«È scientificamente _impossibile_ spegnere un cervello senza causare la morte fisica o almeno cerebrale del soggetto. Il cervello umano non-»

Le labbra di Morgan furono sulle sue senza il minimo preavviso e il dottore inspirò rumorosamente, colto alla sprovvista; il suo stomaco parve attorcigliarsi dolorosamente e poté quasi sentire le proprie orecchie prendere colore. Fece giusto in tempo ad avvertire il tocco lento della sua lingua contro il labbro inferiore prima che il bacio finisse improvvisamente, esattamente com’era cominciato. In tutto il contatto non doveva essere durato più di qualche secondo.

_Avrebbe voluto durasse di più._

«Per stasera basta parlare di lavoro. Okay?»

«… okay.»

Rossi, seduto due poltroncine più in là, recuperò il proprio portafogli e allungò svogliatamente una banconota a Prentiss.

 

 

Quando Reid riaprì gli occhi la sua testa era piacevolmente silenziosa. Era una sensazione a cui non era abituato, ma decise che non gli dispiaceva affatto.

«Ne sei ancora convinto?»

Morgan era appoggiato allo stipite della porta, due tazze di caffè fra le mani e la maglia gloriosamente non pervenuta.

«Di cosa?» chiese il ragazzo, tirandosi a sedere sul materasso e strofinandosi gli occhi con una mano.

«Che sia impossibile spegnere il cervello.» fu la risposta tronfia di Derek. Aveva un sorrisetto soddisfatto sulle labbra e arcuò le sopracciglia in modo allusivo mentre gli passava una delle tazze. Spencer arrossì e si schiarì la voce, prendendo un sorso della bevanda calda e piena di zucchero, esattamente come piaceva a lui.

«Il cervello umano rimane attivo ancora per almeno cinque minuti anche dopo la morte, quindi rimango della mia opinione.» affermò, cercando di ignorare l’abbassarsi del materasso al suo fianco: la sua memoria eidetica gli stava riproponendo _tutto_ ciò che era successo nelle ore precedenti nei minimi dettagli ed era già abbastanza per fargli rischiare un infarto senza peggiorare la situazione guardandolo direttamente.

«Quindi per cinque minuti diventiamo zombie?»

«Negli zombie c’è anche movimento, io parlo di sola attività cerebrale.» scosse il capo. «Il caso degli zombie è più vicino all’Ophiocordyceps, un tipo di fungo scoperto nella foresta pluviale brasiliana. Infetta le formiche e prende il controllo delle loro funzioni cerebrali per farle spostare in un luogo ideale in cui crescere e disperdere le spore, poi le uccide e se ne nutre.»

Morgan arricciò il naso. «Decisamente non una delle morti migliori possibili.»

«Ed è virtualmente inarrestabile.»

«Cosa succederebbe se non trovasse nuovi organismi di cui cibarsi? Eventualmente morirebbe.»

«È un fungo, penso che rimarrebbe dormiente sotto forma di spore in attesa di venire a contatto con un organismo che gli permetta di far ripartire il ciclo.»

Reid si bloccò, la tazza ancora a mezz’aria, prima di catapultarsi fuori dal letto. «Dobbiamo fermare la capsula!»

«Cosa? Perché?»

«I buchi nelle ossa, Derek!» esclamò concitato Spencer. «È un _fungo_! Ecco perché erano ante e post-mortem, il fungo si è cibato del corpo prima e dopo la morte. Se dovesse arrivare sulla terra-»

«Spencer.»

Morgan era pallido e la stretta sulla tazza si era fatta tanto salda che non si sarebbe sorpreso nel vedergliela esplodere fra le mani.

«La capsula è uscita dall’atmosfera di Marte un’ora fa.»

 

 

 

Edwin Rogers, a capo della NASA da ben due anni, era un uomo di cinquantatre anni con i capelli bianchi sulle tempie e una fossetta sul mento che gli avevano fatto guadagnare la nomea di “volto più affascinante della scena scientifica moderna” in una delle principali riviste di gossip americane. Aveva visto nell’apertura della capsula proveniente da Marte l’occasione perfetta per vedere confermato il suo mandato e sarebbe stato folle a non approfittarne per fare un’apparizione pubblica.

In fondo si sa, la scienza spesso è una questione di politica.

«Benvenuti. Vi ringrazio per esservi presentati così numerosi a questa conferenza stampa.» iniziò, posando le mani sul banchetto in legno che era stato sistemato davanti alla capsula, in modo che tutta l’azione potesse avvenire alle sue spalle.

Le foto sarebbero state _magnifiche_.

«Come annunciato due settimane fa, dei resti umani sono stati ritrovati dalla nostra squadra attualmente impegnata sulla superficie di Marte. La capsula che vede alle mie spalle contiene quindi i primi reperti ossei scoperti su un altro pianeta.»

I flash delle macchine fotografiche parvero impazzire mentre i tecnici alle sue palle iniziavano ad aprire la capsula, che si schiuse con un sibilo quasi impercettibile.

«Ciò che i nostri astronauti hanno scoperto va oltre ciò che ci aspettavamo. Sono riusciti a fornirci la risposta alla domanda che ci ponevamo da anni, da secoli: ci sarà vita al di fuori del nostro pianeta? Ora lo sappiamo.»

Rogers guardò i giornalisti uno a uno, drizzando la schiena e alzando il mento con aria solenne, prolungando la pausa per un maggiore effetto drammatico. La sacca in cui era stato chiuso lo scheletro venne tirata fuori con attenzione, lentamente.

«Non siamo soli.»

 

_«… sarà la fine per tutti.»_

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a tutti coloro che sono arrivati alla fine di questa storia! Non pubblico da molto tempo e temo di essere un poco arrugginita, ma mi auguro che vi sia piaciuta comunque.  
> Un grazie particolarmente grande a Honnie, la mia beta, e Bimby, che mi ha aiutata a superare la crisi da mezza fanfiction.


End file.
